¿Sólo Terapia?
by Zeilyinn
Summary: Link acaba de salir de una relación difícil y su mundo se derrumba e inmediatamente busca la ayuda de su mejor amiga quien hace de psicóloga para él. Tras pasar toda la tarde juntos.. ¿Será que sólo iban a una "terapia"?.. ZeLink [Moderno].


_Hola Chicos! Aquí me reporto con un nuevo One-Shot. _

_Esta historia entra en un universo alterno al The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess :D _

**_Advertencia:_**_ The Legend of Zelda TP, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. _

_Espero que les guste :D y comente por favor.._

* * *

><p><strong>~ ¿Sólo Terapia? ~<strong>

El rubio miraba para todos lados constantemente, sacudiéndose el cabello. Se veía tan natural, que cualquiera que pasara por ahí diría que él siempre había estado sentado fuera de ese local.

-Vamos, Zelda…- murmuraba- llega…

Link se sentía incómodo estando ahí sentado. Acababa de salir de una relación complicada y lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido llamar a su mejor amiga en busca de apoyo. Zelda por su parte, había accedido inmediatamente. Hacía ya un tiempo que ella hacía de consejera para aquel muchacho, cuando se trataba de sus relaciones, inclusive Link ya le decía "mi querida psicóloga" y cada que el rubio se sentía mal, la llamaba pidiéndole "terapia".

Link y Zelda habían tenido una relación unos años atrás. Había sido el primer noviazgo de ambos, así que no sabían realmente de que iba todo aquello. Ni siquiera llegaron a besarse, o darse muestras de afecto. Así que al notar que la relación no iba a ningún lado, decidieron darlo por terminado.

Entonces, habían dejado de hablarse y Link comenzó a salir con otras chicas. Zelda había estado en escuelas privadas dejando de ver a Link hasta su primer año de universidad, en el que retomaron una gran amistad. En aquél primer año, Link se había enamorado de una chica, menor que él, cursaba el último año de la preparatoria. Se sintió en las nubes al descubrir que aquella chica llamada Ilia le correspondía y tras unos meses de convivir con ella y un poco de ánimos por parte de Zelda, le pidió que fuera su novia. Fue rechazado. No porque ella no le quisiera, todo lo contrario, sino porque el padre de ella era tremendamente estricto y no le permitía salir con ningún chico, le decían que no tenía edad para eso, lo que por supuesto era una ridiculez tanto para Link como para ella misma. Por supuesto Zelda fue la primera en enterarse del fracaso del rubio, siempre buscando la forma de animarlo. Semanas después, aquella chica se le acercó a Link, "¿Recuerdas lo que me habías preguntado?" le había dicho. Link repitió la pregunta por pura inercia. Entonces ella le había besado.

Y ahí comenzó un noviazgo idílico para Link. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Inclusive, había planeado su vida con ella. Estaba convencido de que con ella se quedaría por el resto de su vida. Entonces tras unos meses juntos, ella se decidió a contarle a su padre acerca de su relación. Por supuesto que ardió Troya. El padre, le había gritado de todo, y le negó rotundamente volver a verlo, le dijo que si en serio querían estar juntos, Link tendría que terminar su carrera. Faltaban 4 años aún, pero Link la quería tanto, que estaba dispuesto a esperar. Llevaba meses y meses visitando diariamente a Zelda, quien se limitaba a aconsejarle. En uno de esos días, la castaña, al ver lo mal que estaba Link, decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Seguro que la vas a esperar?- preguntó.

Link la había mirado incrédulo, como si estuviera bromeando.

-No he dudado ni un segundo, Zel.

-La verdad, Link- suspiró ella- Siento que esta relación sólo te está afectando a ti… pero tú sabes lo que haces.

Y Zelda tenía razón. Aquella chica se había tomado al pie de la letra las palabras de su padre. Ni siquiera volteaba a ver al que se suponía era el chico que tanto amaba. Dejó de hablarle por completo, ni por chat, ni por redes sociales. Nada. A diferencia de Link, quien se la pasaba mandando mensajes como "Te extraño, te amo". Mensajes que jamás eran respondidos. La gota que derramo el vaso, fue el cumpleaños del rubio. Se sintió realmente mal, al no recibir ni siquiera un "felicidades" de parte de Ilia. Inmediatamente lo habló con su confidente. Le dijo todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y finalmente se decidió.

-Iré a la preparatoria- le dijo- hablaré con ella y aclararé las cosas de una buena vez.

La castaña se limitó a asentirle. Después de todo, dejar las cosas claras era lo que él debió de haber hecho desde un principio.

Pasaron dos días sin que Zelda tuviera noticias de su amigo. Supuso que la chica había recapacitado y estaban juntos de nuevo, después de todo, cuando Link empezó a salir con Ilia, se distanció de Zelda. Finalmente, al tercer día recibió una llamada de el al celular.

"lo único que te puedo decir por ahora, es que se acabó… ¿Podemos vernos, por favor? Quisiera contarte, necesito terapia, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona. En aquella cafetería que tanto te gusta, a las 2"

Y sin darle tiempo de replicar, le colgó.

Link sacudió la cabeza al ver bajar a su mejor amiga de un autobús. Le sonrió y caminó hacia ella.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo en tono de broma.

-Vamos, Link- rió ella también- son las 2:04.

El rubio le abrió la puerta y entró tras ella. Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo y les llevaron los menús.

-Lo que quieras, Zel- dijo Link – Yo invito.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas?- preguntó el rubio, que no solía ir a esos lugares muy a menudo.

Entonces Zelda, como buena conocedora, se puso a describirle los distintos cafés que había probado.

-No me gusta el café- le interrumpió- ¿Qué me dices de los tés?

-Nunca los he probado- admitió ella.

Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó.

-¿Listos para ordenar?- preguntó amablemente.

-Ehh… señorita, ¿Los tés?- preguntó el rubio.

La chica recitó los distintos tipos de té, mientras la castaña se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de Link.

-Ehh… el segundo- dijo el rubio, sin saber realmente que había pedido.

-¿El hielo _Green Tea _o Té Chai Latte?

Link se le quedó viendo a la chica por largos segundos.

-¿Y eso es…?

Zelda no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. La chica disimuló su risa y le explicó a Link.

-Yo quiero un Cajeta Latte- dijo Zelda, aun riendo.

La chica se retiró y Zelda volteó a ver a Link, esperando que hablara. Y cuando lo hizo, no habló de la otra chica. Cuando les llevaron sus pedidos, ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación animada, con Zelda riendo ante las ocurrencias del rubio.

-De acuerdo- dijo Link señalando el café de Zelda- eso se ve mejor que el mío.

Tomó el vaso de la chica y le sorbió.

-Nah, está mejor el mío- dijo, picándole una costilla a Zelda, quien sintió las cosquillas inmediatamente.

-Basta, Link, ¿Qué comparación hay entre mi café y… eso?- Argumento la castaña señalando el recipiente que contenía el líquido verde.

Siguieron bromeando y haciéndose cosquillas. Les parecía increíble la química que tenían. Eran grandes amigos sin duda alguna.

Entonces el rubio se recorrió en el sofá donde estaban sentados hasta quedar a su lado. Llamó a la chica del café y pidió un par de brownies. Zelda enrojeció por completo cuando Link le dio la cereza en la boca.

-Me dijo que en cuatro años pasaban muchas cosas, y que tal vez se enamoraría de otro.

Link miró al piso esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sniff, sniff- fingió Link, tratando de hacer reír a la joven al ver como se había puesto.

-Ella se lo pierde, digo, hoy en día ¿Qué clase de chico va a esperarla por tanto tiempo? Y vamos, que eres bastante popular entre las chicas, si otro fueras ya te habrías conseguido otra.

-De hecho… nadie la va a querer como yo, Zelda…- Link se acercó más a ella y le pasó un brazo por el hombro- Por más egoísta y engreído que suene… nadie la querrá como yo.

La joven sentía deseos de llorar. No sabía el motivo, tal vez sentía el sufrimiento de su casi hermano, o tal vez… no… no le dolía que estuviera así de enamorado de otra… no era posible.

Entonces el rubio cambió de tema repentinamente.

-¿Viste aquel programa nuevo anoche?

-No, me aburrió, de hecho.

-Sólo el principio, velo. Es genial.

-No es verdad, Link, es aburridísimo.

El joven pegó su nariz contra la mejilla de ella.

-Velo, velo, velo, velo.

Zelda se estremecía al sentir el aliento de su amigo, intentaba quitarlo, pero era inútil.

Finalmente se despegó de su cara, aunque no lo suficiente. Estaba tan cerca que la joven se estaba incomodando demasiado, además de que estaba convencida de que parecía un tomate en ese momento. Se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos.

-Velo- le murmuró el chico.

Zelda rió. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía de ser completamente impredecible. Comenzó a replicar de nuevo acerca de aquel programa, pero fue interrumpida súbitamente por los labios de él sobre los suyos. No pudo más. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso cálido, suave y cargado de ternura, a lo que ella agregó sus emociones contenidas por tanto tiempo. Sí, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Link Ordona desde su primer noviazgo, pero por el bien de su amistad, se había quedado callada, jugando el papel de la amiga incondicional. Se separaron lentamente y Zelda apartó su mirada inmediatamente.

-No sé qué sucedió aquí…- murmuró Link, apenado- Perdón…

Ella no dijo nada. El ambiente se había puesto tenso. El rubio miraba para todos lados igual de incómodo. Miró a Zelda y vio que el suéter de la chica traía gorro.

-¡Gorrito!- le gritó e intentando disolver la incomodidad le puso el gorro a la chica, haciéndola forcejear. Consiguió su cometido.

-¡Basta, Link!- le decía riendo, tratando de quitarse el gorro, que el chico sujetaba con fuerza. No soportó más y ocultándose con el gorro la volvió a besar, esta vez con más profundidad. Ella volvió a corresponder. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Cuando se separaron, El no la dejó apartarse de nuevo. La abrazó con fuerza y la recostó sobre su pecho.

-Perdón, Zel… perdón- le murmuró soportando las lágrimas- Lo último que quiero es confundirte… yo no… perdón…

-Yo no estoy confundida…- murmuró ella- Estás loco… no tengo ni idea de que piensas…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no tengo ninguna duda, Zelda. Sentí algo… por eso me acerqué más a ti… por eso no hablé de ella… ¿Estamos pensando en lo mismo?

La castaña se apartó.

-Cuando… - eligió sus palabras antes de hablar- Cuando comenzaste a salir con otras chicas yo… me sentía mal, y no sé porque… es que yo… nunca te vi como amigo… yo…

-¿Cómo algo más?- intentó ayudar el rubio, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de la castaña.

-En muchas ocasiones sentí ganas de pedirte que dejaras de hablarme de tus problemas con las chicas… me hacías sentir mal y…

-Me hubieras dicho- dijo él apenado.

-Imagina si lo hubiera hecho… que raro hubiera sido… después de tanto tiempo decirte que todavía… no. Y me sentía aún peor cuando me hablabas de _Ilia _y más al saber que la querías así… que querías pasar tu vida junto a ella… me dolía… Sí, eso era.

-Si te lastime, perdóname Zel… Olvídate de ella por un segundo… Yo ya tomé mi decisión y no tiene nada que ver con ella. Fui un estúpido, Zelda… fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quería… no, de lo mucho que te quiero. Tal vez a la que iba a esperar 4 años eras tú y no ella… tal vez así lo quiere el destino, Zel… Y… y si… si me das otra oportunidad… te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo…

La volvió a recostar en su pecho mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cabello, acariciándolo. Zelda parpadeó un par de veces preguntándose si era real, y cuando reaccionó, le abrazó con fuerzas.

-Ya sabes que sí, Link… Mírate… acabaste besando a la psicóloga… estás loco…

-Ya se, je. Hey, no llores- le susurró, tomándola del mentón, volviendo a sentir sus labios. Se separaron sonriendo. Ambos estaban sonrojados y riendo nerviosamente. En ese momento sonó el celular de Zelda. Era un mensaje de su madrastra Impa, insistiéndole en que ya volviera a casa. La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, y le dijo a su ahora novio que tenían que irse.

Link recargó su frente contra la de ella.

-Venimos como amigos y salimos como…- dijo.

-Novios…- complementó ella sonriéndole.

Link pagó la cuenta y salieron del local de la mano, echándose miradas. Qué más daba lo que dijeran, mientras ellos fueran felices, todo estaba bien.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

><p><em>Listo!.. Qué tal?.. Les gusto? :D<em>

_Lo lamento fans de Ilia.. Últimamente tengo algo en contra de ella y no sé porque, es que ella quedo perfecta en este fic.._

_Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y estaré aún más agradecida si escriben un reviews con sus críticas constructivas y comentarios respecto a este escrito._

_**Nos Vemos :D**_


End file.
